Destino esquivo
by Nay Harrabots
Summary: Volvi! no con mis fics de siempre, pero con uno nuevo lo tenia escrito hace tiempo, es un simple one shot: Robin intentará develar lo que le depara el destino con la ayuda de Raven, pero no es tan simple como parece... lean!


-Veo, veo.  
-©Que ves?  
-║Robin, por favor!- Raven lo fulminС con la mirada -Lo siento- se disculpС Robin, reprimiendo una sonrisa.  
-Veo, veo en tu futuro.  
-©Es necesario usar ese "tono mМstico?  
-©Me vas a ayudar o no?- Raven puso los brazos en jarras, algo molesta.  
Estaban en la sala comЗn de la torre, sentados uno frente al otro en la larga mesada de la cocina. Raven tenМa frente a si un mazo de cartas del tarot arriba de un paЯo morado. Supuestamente, iba a leerle la suerte a Robin, pero ©como iba a hacerlo si el Chico Maravilla no colaboraba en nada?  
Robin, por su parte, se habМa acordado tarde de que no le gustaba que le leyeran la suerte. ©Por quИ? Ni el mismo lo sabМa; querМa hacerle un favor a Raven ayudАndola a practicar con las cartas, pero no se le ocurriС qe pudiera ser tan incСmodo.  
-Es sСlo que me pone los pelos de punta.  
-Esa es la idea, ©no? Ahora dИjame concentrarme.  
Raven cerrС los ojos y sujetС firmemente el mazo entre ambas manos.  
-Azarath, Metrion, Zhintos... Azarath, Metrion, Zhintos... -recitС en voz baja.  
Robin no estaba del todo seguro de que eso tuviera algo que ver con el tarot, pero por el bien de su salud, se abstuvo de hacer ningun comentario. A lo mejor la ayudaba a concentrarse o algo.  
Se le vino a la cabeza una imagen de la tМpica adivina con aros grandes, pulseras brillantes y chales de colores, y se preguntС cСmo se veria Raven con semejante atuendo. Sorio disimuladamente, aunque daba igual por que ella seguМa con los ojos cerrados y no podМa verlo.  
MezclС las cartas y sacС una. La estudiС unos segundos y luego volviС la vista hacia Robin.  
-Puedo ver que.  
-║Viejo, podria comerme todo un camiСn de tofu!- la puerta se abriС de golpe y Chico Bestia apareciС por ella, hablando en voz alta y caminando con desenfado a grandes pasos por la sala. Esto provocС que las cartas salieran volando por el aire cuando Raven saltС de su asiento, al igual que Robin -║║Chico Bestia!  
-©Que estan haciendo?- preguntС inocentemente el titАn verde, asomandose por un lado de la puerta de la heladera. Se aproximС a la mesada con un plato de lo que parecМa un sandwich de tofu en una mano, y con la otra arrimС un taburete para sentarse- ©Puedo ver?  
-║No!  
-©Por que no?  
-Ya me es bastante dificil concentrarme sin ti aquМ- dijo Raven, recogiendo todas las cartas del suelo con su magia. Estas volvieron a sus manos en perfecto orden, brillando con energia negra que se apagС una vez que todas las cartas estuvieron juntas.  
-©Para que practicas? ©Piensas buscarte trabajo de adivina o algo?  
-Pues no, no es el caso. ©Acaso debo darte explicaciones de todo lo que hago?- Raven ahora se veia peligrosamente fastidiada. Robin pateС a Chico Bestia por debajo de la mesa; no encontraba mejor manera de decirle que seria mejor que se fuera, pero el no se dejС amedrentar.  
-Te prometo que no te molestarИ- Chico Bestia puso cara de inocente, sacudiendo la servilleta de papel como si fuera una bandera, en seЯal de paz.  
Raven lo mirС de arriba a abajo; no sabМa que podrМa resultar de esto, pero no iba a pasarse discutiendo todo el dia. RespirС hondo y dijo:  
-De acuerdo. SСlo estАte callado.  
Volvio a cerrar los ojos sujetando las cartas entre sus manos. Se concentrС y las mezclС; sacС una del montСn y para su suerte se trataba de la misma carta de hace un rato.  
-Bien, esta carta me dice que.  
║BUUUUURP!  
Raven se quedС de piedra y con los ojos como platos mientras las cartas salian volando por el aire en cualquier direcciСn otra vez. Se volviС a ver a Chico Bestia, quien se tapaba la boca con una mano con cara de avergonzado.  
-PerdСn.  
Lo siguiente que Иste supo es que estaba siendo lanzado a gran velocidad por el ventanal de la torre.  
Raven arreglС el vidrio con un encanto y regresС a su lugar en la mesada, recogiendo las cartas por el camino con su magia y arrimando de nuevo el taburete con un pequeЯo chirrido que fue ahogado por el splash que hizo el Chico Bestia al aterrizar.  
-©Donde nos quedamos?  
-En la parte de: "esta carta me dice que"  
-Oh, verdad.  
Una gran gota se dibujС en la cabeza de Robin, mientras observaba a Raven mezclar las cartas otra vez. Ya a estas alturas estaba genuinamente interesado en quИ podia consistir este destino suyo, que alguna fuerza superior estaba tratando desesperadamente de no dejarle saber.  
En el momento en que Raven volvio a agarrar la carta, sin embargo, la puerta se abriС otra vez y entrС Starfire, flotando y cantando algo alegremente, lo cual hizo saltar a Raven y de nuevo perdiС la concentraciСn.  
Robin fue mas rАpido esta vez y logrС abarajar todas las cartas antes de que estas fueran a dar al suelo. Casi creyС ver una nube de vapor que le salМa de las orejas a su amiga, mientras esta miraba a la tamaraneana con toda la rabia de la que era capaz.  
"Si las miradas pudieran matar..." pensС Robin con un escalofrМo.  
-║Hola, amigos! Oh, que estАn haciendo?- se acercС a la mesada para echar un vistazo al mazo de cartas que sostenМa Robin- ©Es un nuevo juego de cartas? ║Puedo enseЯarles uno que es muy popular en Tamaran! Se reparten sesenta cartas y un lobgnart a cada jugador y.  
-Star, no es un juego de cartas- aclarС Robin, mientras Raven trataba deseperadamente de calmarse- Raven intentaba leerme la suerte y.  
-"Intentaba" es la palabra adecuada- gruЯС esta, arrebatАndole las cartas de la mano a Robin.  
-©Para que quieres saber tu suerte, amigo Robin?- preguntС Starfire con ingenuidad, a lo que Robin no supo exactamente que contestar.  
©Para que queria saber su suerte? Realmente nunca se habia encontrado a si mismo preguntandose lo que le deparaba el destino. Siempre sabia que, en el caso que fuera necesario, estaba listo para enfrentar lo que fuera, pero no era de los que se preguntaban cada maЯana quИ seria de su vida. Si ni siquiera leia los horСscopos, quИ diablos.  
-EstА ayudАndome a practicar con las cartas del tarot- explicС Raven entre dientes, mientras se levantaba y empujaba a la curiosa alien por la espalda, guiАndola hacia la puerta- Y seria mucho mas facil si me dejaran de interrumpir.  
-Pero.  
Raven cerrС la puerta detrАs de si una vez que Starfire estuvo afuera.  
-Esto estА costando mАs de lo que deberМa- dijo Raven, pasandose una mano por la cara, en un gesto de frustracion- Ahora sСlo falta que Cyborg.  
-©Alguien dijo mi nombre?- el susodicho se entrС con gran alboroto en la sala, tan de golpe que Raven se fue hacia atras con silla y todo.  
En este punto Robin ya no tuvo dudas de que todo el universo estaba confabulando en contra de ella. Cyborg se aproximС a la mesa del televisor tranquilamente sin darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, mientras Raven intentaba ponerse de pie no sin algunas dificultades, ya que su capa se habМa enredado entre las patas del taburete.  
-Maldicion...- mascullС. Esto sМ que era lo Зltimo que le faltaba.  
LogrС desenredarse la capa, y cuando levantС la vista vio que Robin estaba muy cerca de ella, tendiИndole una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.  
-Gracias- dijo ella,sacudiИndose el polvo de la capa.  
-El destino es una cosa muy esquiva- dijo Robin sabiamente.  
-Tienes toda la razСn- concedio Raven, mirando con desaprobaciСn al titАn metАlico que estaba ya cСmodamente repantigado en el sofА.  
-Y seguro que ahora vuelve el Chico Bestia a terminarse su sandwich de tofu, y cuando vea a Cy en el sofА lo retarА en los videojuegos- comentС Robin. En ese momento, la puerta de la sala se abrio para revelar a un Chico Bestia todavМa algo hЗmedo, secАndose la cabeza con una toalla, que pasС directamente a la mesada sin mАs trАmites para agarrar lo que habМa quedado de su sandwich. Se volviС un momento y vio a Cyborg.  
-Oye, no estarАs ahМ todo el dia viendo la televisiСn, ©no?- preguntС en un tono de "es algo obvio"  
-©Y quИ mАs sugieres que haga, Bestita?- contestС Cyborg, siguiИndole el juego.  
-Bueno, podrМa patear tu trasero en un juego de Mega Monos 5!!- Chico Bestia corriС al sofА, olvidando por completo su sandwich sobre la mesita baja y poniendose a jugar encarnizadamente, sin notar el par de ojos morados que observaban la escena con incredulidad.  
-Genial, y ahora resulta que tЗ eres mejor adivino que yo- comentС Raven, lanzАndole al Chico Maravilla una mirada entre fastidiada y resignada.  
-Y eso no es todo, Chico Bestia va a perder exactamente en cinco minutos- pronosticС aЗn Robin.  
Y tal como lo dijo, a los cinco minutos empezaron a oirse los lloriqueos de Chico Bestia y la risa satisfecha de Cyborg. Raven se volviС a mirarlo con las cejas en alto.  
-Es lo que tarda en llegar a la parte donde estАn los movimientos que aЗn no domina- explicС Иl simplemente- aunque si practica un poco, quien sabe.  
-Vale, eso fue fАcil- concediС Raven- pero dime quИ va a pasar ahora.  
Robin puso cara de esforzarse, como si estuviera sondeando en la inmensidad del futuro.  
-Ahora vendrА Starfire y dirА que si no queremos probar un platillo nuevo en el que ha estado trabajando, y aunque digamos que no ella empezarА a preparalo igual.  
Como por encanto se abrio nuevamente la puerta de la sala (bueno, no por encanto mАs bien por circuitos electrСnicos XD) y apareciС otra vez Starfire, llevando en los brazos el cuaderno donde anotaba sus recetas.  
-Amigos, ©a alguien le gustarМa probar mis plornuffs agridulces? Al fin he acabado de perfeccionar la receta, por lo que ya no se mueven tanto en el plato como antes.  
-Eeehhhhh... -los titanes se hundieron en sus asientos con incomodidad, pero Starfire no los veМa por que ya estaba agachada buscando las ollas y sartenes- es que acabamos de comer, Star.  
Chico Bestia levantС su plato como prueba, pero de nada le sirviС.  
-Oh no se preocupen, es en realidad muy liviano- prometiС Starfire.  
Cyborg y Chico Bestia se hundieron aЗn mАs en el sofА como si quisieran fusionarse con Иl, mientras que Raven notС que la puerta habМa quedado abierta despuИs de que habМa entrado la tamaraneana. RАpida como el rayo le hizo una seЯa a Robin y ambos huyeron silenciosamente de la cocina mientras la alienМgena seguМa de espaldas.  
Una vez en el pasillo, despuИs de que la puerta se hubiera cerrado tras ellos, ambos titanes suspiraron aliviados.  
-De la que nos salvamos- comentС Robin, alejАndose unos pasos de la puerta para evitar ser oidodesde adentro.  
-Tienes toda la razСn- Raven asintiС, pero despuИs se acordС- Pero todavМa quiero saber, ©desde cuando eres adivino?  
-Oh, no soy adivino- Robin se encogiС de hombros mientras ambos se alejaban por el pasillo- sСlo tuve suerte, eso es todo. Pero creo que algo hemos aprendido hoy.  
-©Que nuestros amigos son muy predecibles?- sugiriС Raven con voz inocente.  
-Eso... y que no todo el futuro puede saberse de antemano- dijo Robin simplemente- creo que el azar tambiИn hace lo suyo.  
-Eso explica cСmo fue que nos salvamos de Starfire hace un minuto- sugiriС Raven.  
-SМ, por ejemplo. Y toda esa charla de cocina me ha dado hambre. ©Vamos a tomar algo?  
Raven sonriС con picardМa.  
-Bueno, pero nada que se mueva por favor- aceptС, abandonando el mazo de cartas sobre un gabinete mientras pasaba.

-  
Waaaaaa!!! Al fin termine este fanfic:D Lo tenМa escrito hace mil, lo empecИ casi junto con "Aquella noche de tormenta" pero despues me bloqueИ y no supe cСmo seguir jeje hasta ahora claro.  
Se la imaginan a Raven de adivina con collares y bola de cristal?? No, ojalА que no jeje. Pobre, nunca pudo decirle a Robin ni media palabra, nunca sabrА lo que decМa su carta y en realidad no importa mucho, pero lo que yo quiero saber es de dСnde saliС el "gabinete" en medio del pasillo de la torre hehehe (y ahora que lo noto, la razon por la que estaba tan mortalmente enojada con la tamaraneana cuando esta entrС no era por que interrumpМa su prАctica, si no por que los "interrumpia" O.o juasssssss que cosas digo)  
Bueno como sea, dИjenme su opiniСn si quieren, y si no guАrdensela para ustedes. Y si alguien quiere mandar un dibujo de cСmo se verМa Raven disfrazada de adivina, tambiИn puede hacerlo XDDDDD 


End file.
